


birthday surprise

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blowjobs, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: It's Wonshik's birthday and Jaehwan and Hongbin decide to give him a last minute surprise.





	birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> To our king of raunchy and suggestive lyrics, the man behind every kinky VIXX songs, happy birthday blowjob Kim Wonshik! ♡

Wonshik had honestly thought they were joking. All he remembers is that they were celebrating his birthday, Hakyeon and Taekwoon had brought in three bottles of tequila and Sanghyuk towed behind them with beer and soju—the rest of the night afterwards was just a blur. He’s pretty sure Jaehwan started all of this after downing what seemed like this third bottle of beer. He had suggested playing an innocent game of truth or dare, except nothing was ever really innocent between them when it involved alcohol.

The first spin had landed on Taekwoon who was, unwillingly, made to confess that he has had inappropriate dreams about a certain younger member of the group. And Jaehwan and Hakyeon reacted with a rather scandalous _ooh_ , Wonshik having his bets placed on Hongbin since Taekwoon had always, _always_ found himself staring a little bit too long at him. It was with blatant obviousness that Taekwoon always went all heart eyes every time Hongbin is forced to do aegyo during fanmeetings or interviews.

The second spin landed on Hakyeon and with confidence he challenged his dare of giving the maknae a lap dance. His gaze before daintily placing himself on Sanghyuk’s lap murderous, deadly. The hitch in Sanghyuk’s breath only really fueled him more as he grinded down and Sanghyuk couldn’t keep his eyes off the way Hakyeon is moving sensually and his hands awkwardly hover over the older’s hips before Hakyeon grabs Sanghyuk’s large hands and places them on his hips himself. “Don’t be weak now Hyukkie” Hakyeon had said low and raspy and Sanghyuk gulped as he accepted his fate.

By the third spin, Wonshik’s prayers betrayed him. “Since you’re always writing such raunchy lyrics” Jaehwan starts off, Wonshik sort of guesses where this is going. “What’s the raunchiest fantasy you’ve ever had?”

Wonshik grows slightly nervous as all eyes are now on him. Everyone is really ignoring Sanghyuk’s obvious bulge after that extremely inappropriate lap dance and how Hakyeon’s hands are slowly inching up Sanghyuk’s thigh, no effort on being discreet at all. He does realize that he writes suggestive lyrics from time to time and it’s given as VIXX starts to mature in their concepts and age as well—with his recent Nirvana release indicating that he really does love fucking himself—it wasn’t the first time he’s heard these sort of questions before.

“I don’t have any” Wonshik lies, hiding the blush on his face as he downs the rest of his poorly mixed drink.

“You’re lying” Hongbin, the one guy who he had always thought wouldn’t betray him, betrayed him. So much for being soulmates.

Wonshik tries to look left and right. Taekwoon has knocked out his shame of confessing about thinking of a certain member (Hongbin, everyone knows this) in a sexual light in his slumber, Jaehwan and Hakyeon, of course, ring leaders of every unsolicited sex games and comments in the group, are fully focused on him.

“If you say it, who knows it’ll become true since it’s your birthday, after all.” Jaehwan continues, egging on Wonshik to just spit it out. _So what’s the harm in actually confessing?_ Wonshik thinks—he’s pretty sure everyone has had weird sexual fantasies about each other at some point in the 8 years they’ve lived together.

“Fine” Wonshik swallows and sits upright. He takes a deep breath before opening his mouth to spill the awaited deed, the dirty dirty deets. “It’s about Jaehwan hyung and Hongbinnie”

Hongbin’s eyebrows raise in surprise at the mention of his name. Jaehwan on the other hand, little to no reaction at all.

“What about us?” Hongbin asks, innocent, looking at Jaehwan and then back at Wonshik again. Wonshik instantly feels regret wash over him. “You fantasized about _me_?”

“You’re making it so hard to actually say it” Wonshik whines. “It’s honestly nothing I just—it’s not just you—don’t flatter yourself that much but, I—I thought of you two going down on me, at the same time. No big deal. Guy stuff.”

Sanghyuk was making sure he heard everything correctly, Hongbin with the most priceless expression on his face and Taekwoon, Taekwoon suddenly realizes his fantasy was nothing compared to Wonshik and claims a silent victory.

Jaehwan had been silent for quite a long time, the lack of response from him both relieving and anxiety inducing at the same time—facial expressions altering between acceptance of Wonshik’s rather wild imagination and complete judgment. Jaehwan only speaks one sentence to Wonshik after he mischievously chuckles to himself. “If you fantasize hard enough, it might happen for real.”

And it did, as the game wrapped up with several awkward and inconvenient boners and shamefully shuffling away into their own respective rooms, Hakyeon making it any less than obvious as he drags Sanghyuk into his room and locks the door behind him. Wonshik was greeted in his room by Hongbin and Jaehwan sitting on his bed. Wonshik honestly just wants some sleep, but can’t these two move?

“What are you guys doing?” Wonshik asks, his steps are light from how much alcohol he was forced to drink.

“We’re here to give you your birthday present” Jaehwan smiles up at him. Nothing innocent was projected from the way his eyes looked at Wonshik and the mischievous smile plastered all over his face the same way as earlier. Hongbin beside him was flustered, red high on his cheekbones and big doe eyes looking up at Wonshik.

“But you already gave me your present at dinner” Wonshik replies confused. Jaehwan tugs Wonshik by his hand so that he’s sitting down on the bed in between him and Hongbin before moving in closer, lips barely grazing over the younger’s ear.

“I know, but now it’s time for your _real_ present” whispers Jaehwan, hands moving to just lightly graze on Wonshik’s thigh before sliding down onto the floor with Hongbin following suit and kneeling in front of Wonshik.

Wonshik’s mind is going off the rails as he lets his jeans be unbuttoned and tugged down—he can’t even properly register what is going on. The front of his boxers now tenting and undeniably more restricted as cheeky, deliberate hands go to touch him, and he gives in to how good it feels when Hongbin’s hand finally palms at his growing bulge.

“So big” he hears Hongbin say quietly to himself. Wonshik doesn’t get a chance to relax before he suddenly feels Jaehwan mouthing at his clothed erection, desperate, lips tracing the outline of his shaft so nicely and he can’t help but buck up at the friction wanting nothing more than to just take his boxers off and finally feel Jaehwan’s mouth on his directly. Hongbin’s hands goes to the waistband of his boxers and tugs down, freeing Wonshik’s cock and he hisses when he feels the cool air, spreading his legs nicely for Hongbin to fit in between it.

“Happy Birthday Wonshik-ah” Hongbin says before flattening his tongue and licking a stripe on the underside of Wonshik’s cock, confidence and sensuality definitely influenced by the alcohol and Wonshik catches the exact moment he does so, shivers going down his spine as Jaehwan also tongues at his slit and it’s all too much for him, the taste of Wonshik heavy on both Hongbin and Jaehwan’s tongue. They take turns sucking Wonshik off, when Jaehwan is taking Wonshik fully in, Hongbin goes to mouth at his balls and the overwhelming heat surrounding his cock makes him thrust up into Jaehwan’s mouth and a choked whine emits from his mouth as he feels the tip hit the back of Jaehwan’s throat.    

Wonshik doesn’t know if he’s dreaming or not, the sight of Hongbin and Jaehwan on their knees in front of him, sucking him off at the same time like an obscene make-out scene with his cock in between their lips, a scene that’s taken straight out of the fantasies he’s had in the late nights he’s spent alone in the studio.

He tangles his hand into Hongbin’s hair and he tugs, Hongbin letting out a filthy moan around him and he mentally notes it down for future dick-sucking activities he and Hongbin will _definitely have_ —cause that’s what best-friends do, ask about each other’s deepest darkest fantasies and then suck each other off. His orgasm is building up as Jaehwan and Hongbin picks up their speed, getting sloppier and sloppier by the second, and Wonshik’s soul leaves his body as he sees the string of spit connecting from the tip of his cock to Jaehwan’s lips.

 _God, since when did his friends suck dick so well_ Wonshik cries as he throws his head back and lets out a guttural moan when he feels Hongbin on him again, now added Jaehwan who’s moved up to suck bruises on Wonshik’s abs, pressing kisses on every curve and valley. He doesn’t care if the other three hears him, hell, Hakyeon is probably riding Sanghyuk hard enough that they can’t even hear the three of them over their own sex noises.

“I’m going to come” Wonshik whines, hips bucking up erratically into Hongbin’s mouth. _Fuck Hongbin has no gag reflex and it’s the fucking hottest thing in the world_.

“Already?” Jaehwan asks. “But we’re having so much fun, aren’t we Hongbinnie?”

Wonshik seriously doesn’t think he can hold himself back any longer, hips thrusting up weakly no matter how much Jaehwan is holding it down and he spills, all suddenly, coming in Hongbin’s mouth and the younger opens his mouth so nicely for Wonshik after the initial surprise that Wonshik had come so quickly, so _obedient_ , and watches the strings of white cover Hongbin’s lips and tongue.

Just when Wonshik thinks they’re done torturing him, Jaehwan pulls Hongbin in and presses their lips together into a heated kiss, tasting Wonshik on Hongbin’s tongue and it’s so dirty and filthy that Wonshik feels his erection spring back to life again.

Jaehwan smirks at him as he bids farewell to Wonshik and drags Hongbin behind him. “Happy birthday! You’re more than welcome to join us in the shower if you want”

Wonshik flops on his bed, weak, and tired from the obscene blowjob Hongbin and Jaehwan had suddenly attacked him with. His mind is telling him to go to sleep but when he hears the shower turn on and a somewhat muffled groan follow suit, he can’t help but think what else Hongbin and Jaehwan would have in store for him. So he regretfully gets up and dashes to the bathroom. Somewhere over the sound of the running shower and Hakyeon moaning about how good Sanghyuk is fucking him, Taekwoon sort of wishes he has better friends.

**Author's Note:**

> this was? actually uploaded but for some reason the date said 26th of jan? idk, so i had to reupload ;; also i am so bad at writing porno but here i present u..........kenbin sucking wonshik's dic @ nsfw starlight twit i hope u are proud of me


End file.
